The Colorado Group of the Gynecologic Oncology Group participates in multidisciplinary protocols in the treatment of gynecologic malignancy. Participation is on a regional basis, with oncology specialists in community hospitals participating as well as the centrally located University affiliated hospitals. Approximately 70-80 patients per year are entered on studies with 50% of these patients being primarily treated for their disease. All data and publications from these studies ensue from the Gynecologic Oncology Group.